


Ashes

by Ambercreek



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where there is light, there is darkness.<br/>Where there is life, there is death.<br/>Where there is an Awoken Warlock Guardian with a borderline god complex, there is a highly annoyed Ghost following not to far behind her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes

_**Where there is light, there is darkness.** _  
_**Where there is life, there is death.** _  
_**Where there is an Awoken Warlock Guardian with a borderline god complex, there is a highly annoyed Ghost following not too far behind her.** _

The Guardian decided that is was a good time to take a break and do some patrol missions on Earth. Even with the protest of her Ghost. She needed to relax, defeating the darkness is a very tiring job when you are just by yourself. Not that she really needed anyone’s help. She was the best she knew, plus having her ‘little light’ with her.

“Don’t give me that look.” She scowled as a bullet went through the final fallen skull from the auto rifle. She just needed to get one more patrol done and then she can return to the tower to collect her reward.

The Warlock’s Ghost hovered over next to the side of her head. He was the stander make and model as most Ghost. Though he might have a more blue-gray optic color compared to the normally bright blue.

Maybe he was starting to get frustrated and annoyed with his Guardian. Thinking that it might have been a bad idea to revive her. No, he shouldn’t be thinking like that, he had searched a long time to find her. This was his mission.

 _“I am not giving you any look, I just think that it would be more rational to use a Fusion rifle on those ones."_ He spoke, a voice sounded thick with logic and calculations, but it was bothersome to the Guardian. Having to deal with a know-it-all.

“Hey look, the sooner we can get out of here, the sooner I can collect my bounty and get some better weapons, alright?”

The Ghost was silent for a moment, giving off what sounded almost familiar to a sigh.

_“Alright.”_

The Warlock grinned widely under her helmet.

“Great, now where is the next signal?”

The Ghost opened and retracted himself as he scanned the area. Checking off the ones that they have already completed. Finding an open beacon.

_“Presumably 175 miles due north-east.”_

“Let get going then.” The Warlock summoned the Sparrow. It was the standard issue one, not having enough Glimmer to even think about affording a new model. That would just burn a nice big hole through the budget. She jumped on the vehicle.

“Hang on.” The Guardian laughed as she shot off to reach her final patrol for the day.

The mission itself wasn’t overly difficult, it was just scanning one of the caves. But because of its location, it took Cleo a while to really find the location.

So now she stood standing at the front of the tower. Clicking the inside of her helmet and taking it off.

Her skin was a medium shade of purple with dark green dots across her face. Short magenta hair with bangs that cover her left eye. Her eye’s themselves were a very vibrant shade of green.

“Hello Tower, Cleo has returned.” She grinned as she spoke to herself. Walking up the first steps of the tower. Striding over to the Bounty Tracker.

As it always was, the Tower was bustling with life. Other Guardian’s of different classes and Races occupying it. Racing around the area, going to the other shopkeepers and some coming out of the Hall of Guardians, others coming from the hangers.

“Welcome, Guardian.” Xander 99-40 said as default. Cleo pulled out her bounty card and handed it over the Frame. In return, she was given her reward. It wasn’t much, just a few points of Vanguard representation and a small amount of Glimmer.

“Crap.” She mumbled under her breath as she turned around and headed down the stairs.

 _“At least it’s better than nothing, right?”_ The Ghost said within his subspace, but his voice sounded clear in the Guardian’s head.

“I guess.” She sighed quietly. Not wanting to the other Guardians around her thinking that she was talking to herself and seem not mentally stable.

 _“Is there anything else that we need before we get going?”_ The Ghost spoke again.

“Let’s check out the Vault, see if our mysterious someone, left us a few gifts!” Every once and awhile when Cleo activated the Vault, someone's other weaponry could be found and even once, Hunter Armor. She asked others why it happened. Some said that it might have been just a glitch in the account, or someone was able to get into her system to leave materials.

So making her way to the Vault and accessed her account. And just like she predicted. Two unknown Fusion rifles were there. She grabbed them both and exited out of the Vault.

“Looks like you got your wish of the Fusion rifles, yee dinosaur.”

_“I thought I told you to stop calling me that.”_

“Yeah whatever, let's just get going.”


End file.
